This application claims priority to UK Application No. 0116941.6, filed Jul. 11, 2001, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This application also claims priority to UK Application No. 0116266.8, filed Jul. 3, 2001, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to evenly distribute loose articles within a package. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus to distribute loose particles having a conveyer unit to move and agitate a package, the conveyor unit having rollers tapered in opposite directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known apparatus to distribute particles is illustrated in WO-A-95/32123. In this reference, a conveyor includes an elongate conveyor belt mounted on rollers which have one or more surface eccentricities to agitate a package moving thereon. This apparatus is disadvantageous because distribution of articles is slow and inefficient.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus to distribute articles which is faster and more efficient than know designs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which reduces the chances of compromised product tests or damaged products.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can receive a large variation in package size and height without the need for adjustments.
Additional objects and advantages will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are achieved by providing an apparatus to evenly distribute loose articles within a package, the apparatus including a conveyor conveying the package, including a plurality of tapered rollers spaced side-by-side in a direction of conveying the package, the tapered rollers agitating the articles as a result of the conveying; and a pressing unit to press on the package during the agitation to smooth the package.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing an apparatus to evenly distribute loose articles within a package, the apparatus including a conveyor moving the package in a feed direction of the package, the conveyor including a plurality of tapered rollers to agitate the articles as a result of the moving of the package.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention are also achieved by providing a method to evenly distribute loose articles within a package, the method including providing a conveyor comprising a plurality of tapered rollers; and moving the package on the tapered rollers in a feed direction of the package, including agitating the articles with the tapered rollers.